An airport taxiway and/or gate may have space (e.g., width) limitations, which limit a wingspan of an aircraft that may use the taxiway and/or the gate. However, the wingspan of the aircraft may correspond to a maximum possible passenger volume and/or cargo volume of the aircraft. Thus, to service a greater number of passengers, decrease fuel consumption and/or transport a larger amount of cargo, employment of an aircraft with a wingspan exceeding the space limitation of the taxiway and/or the gate may be desirable. To employ an aircraft having a wingspan greater than the space limitation of a taxiway and/or a gate, the wings of the aircraft may fold to enable the aircraft to fit within the taxiway and/or the gate.